Electronic-device manufacturers strive to produce a rich interface for users. Conventional devices utilize visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, kinesthetic feedback (such as active and resistive force feedback), and/or tactile feedback (such as vibration, texture, and heat), is also provided to the user, more generally known collectively as “haptic feedback.” Haptic feedback provides additional cues that enhance and simplify the user interface.
Some conventional mechanical control devices may be function-specific, for example, configured to implement a single haptic effect. Although able to provide haptic feedback to a user, function-specific mechanical control devices may require unique designs, components, and manufacturing processes to produce. Some conventional electronic haptic feedback devices may be capable of implementing a variety of haptic effects, but may require a host processor to store haptic effect profiles and parameters for implementing them.
Thus a need exists for effective systems and methods for providing haptic effects without a host processor.